


Happy Ending

by RhysTrash



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mates, Sam Never Died, fae, other characters mentioned briefly, wingspan joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysTrash/pseuds/RhysTrash
Summary: Instead of killing Ioan Jayne and Rourke Farran, Celaena comes up with a better idea to get herself and Sam on their feet.





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I've been having so many Sam feels lately so this was the result of a certain thought (explained in end notes)

“I’ve changed my mind.” Celaena said, placing the blade she’d been sharpening on the ground. 

“About what?” Sam asked.

“We can’t go after Jayne and Farran, it’s too risky.” Celaena replied.

“But this is the best job offer we can get, as soon as it’s done we can go anywhere. Start our lives over, we can even change our names if that makes you feel better.” Sam argued.

“No, not again.” Celaena whispered.

“What did you say?” Sam asked, moving closer to her.

“Nothing. We can still flee without hunting Jayne and Farran.”

“Come on, Celaena, just tell me what you said.” 

“It doesn’t matter, drop it!” she yelled.

“Yelling at me won’t get you anywhere. Now, you can tell me what you said or you can help me sharpen these daggers.”

“I said “Not again.” I’m not changing my name again, or starting over again.”

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“My name isn’t Celaena Sardothien. It’s Aelin Ashryver Galathynius.”

“Aelin Galathynius? As in the lost princess of Terrasen?” Sam asked. Celaena nodded. “Okay then you don’t have to change your name again.”

“This doesn’t bother you? You don’t care?”

“Why would I? You’re still the girl I fell in love with. It doesn’t matter if you’re a princess or an assassin, human or Fae, I still love you.”

“So, if I decided to take back my kingdom, would you follow me?” she asked. He nodded, taking her hands in his. “And me being Fae doesn’t bother you?”

“Why would it? We’re the same.” he replied.

“You’re Fae?”

“My mother was, I don’t know who my father is, at a guess he was Fae too. While magic was still around I could turn invisible, my mother showed me how to make the points of my ears invisible and the canines, she showed me how to look mortal, she knew what was coming and she wanted me safe. The day magic fell, I looked mortal.”

“You’re joking.”

“I’m not joking. Why would I make it all up?”

“To make me feel better!”

“Well if magic did come back and I grew old, that would be a bit of a giveaway.”

“Could you shift?” she asked. Sam nodded, slowly. “What was your animal form?”

“Not telling.”

“Why not?”

“Well, usually you hear of people who can shift into wolves and lions and ferocious creatures. Mine isn’t very ferocious. Well, it might be now but not when I was younger.”

“You have to tell me now, was it a pig? A dolphin? A goose? Oh gods you were a cow or something, weren’t you?”

“No! I’m not sure what exactly I was, it was like a tiny lizard with wings. But I was only little, it could have grown!”

“We need to go somewhere with magic.”

“Why?”

“I need to see little lizard Sam.”

“No! No you don’t! I could have been a baby dragon or something cool like that.”

“Okay, Sam, keep telling yourself that.” she laughed.

“I hate you.” he whispered.

“No you love me.” she replied, sitting down in his lap and kissing him lightly. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. “So, would you like to take back Terrasen with me?”

“Of course.” Sam mumbled, leaning in to kiss her again.

“No! We have a kingdom to take back, we don’t have time for kissing!”

“We always have time for kissing.” Sam argued, capturing her mouth again. When they finally broke apart he asked, “Does this mean I have to call you Aelin now?”

“I don’t care what you call me, but I suppose you’ll have to call me Aelin if I really want to take my crown back.”

“Let me just call you “Mine”” he laughed.

“For a dance or two?” she asked, laughing at him.

“Forever.” he replied, kissing her lightly.

“Wow, maybe I should have danced with the little prince, he might not be as cheesy as you.”

“The little prince?”

“That was Dorian Havilliard.” she laughed.

“Of course it was.”

“I know it was! I sent my cousin after him when we were little!”

“You got your cousin after Dorian Havilliard?”

“Yes! He ruined my dress. Aedion took care of the situation.” she smiled at the memory. 

“Aedion? As in Aedion Ashryver?” Celaena nodded. “Of course your cousin is Aedion Ashryver.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t send Aedion after you. Aedion doesn’t even know I’m still alive. I would like to have him in my court though.”

“We’ll work on that.” Sam mumbled. “I have better things to do right now.” he kissed her again. She smiled against his lips, not only had they left Arobynn behind them, she wasn’t afraid to face her past now and she would see Aedion and life would be perfect.

 

TWO YEARS LATER

“Aedion! Come downstairs! The Cadre from Wendlyn are here!” Aelin called, she turned to Sam, taking his hand and walking into the meeting room.  
Sat around the large table were six Fae warriors from Wendlyn. Rowan, Gavriel, Lorcan, Fenrys, Conall and Vaughan. Aelin didn’t understand why all of them had to come, she only called for Gavriel.  
Aedion was ready to meet his father, but apparently, his father needed five Fae warriors for moral support. Aedion walked in and sat on Aelin’s other side.  
The meeting was civil, but halfway through, something shifted in the air. No one seemed to notice, except Aelin. She surveyed everyone in the room, trying to see if anyone else noticed. Gavriel was deep in discussion with Aedion, Fenrys and Conall were telling Aedion stories about his father. Lorcan, Vaughan and Sam were discussing Terrasen’s ties with Wendlyn. But Rowan Whitethorn glared right at her. Her turquoise eyes met his pine ones, she felt it then. The mating bond snapped into place. It couldn’t be, Rowan couldn’t be her mate? But he was the only one who’d noticed the change in the air.  
Aelin ran from the room. Where could she go? The castle walls seemed to be closing in on her. She felt fire searing her veins. She looked at her palm and saw flames dancing in her hand. She closed her hand and continued to run, she made it to her bathroom and started splashing cold water on her face.

“Aelin!” a voice called. Sam. Oh no, what would she tell Sam? Should she tell him? She loved Sam, she wasn’t leaving him just because Rowan was her mate, she didn’t have to accept the bond. “Aelin, what’s wrong?” Sam asked, dropping to his knees beside her.

“He’s my mate.” she whispered.

“Who is?”

“Rowan Whitethorn.” she mumbled.

“Oh.”

“I’m not going to him! I don’t want to, I don’t care about some stupid bond. Sam, I love you.” she cried.

“Aelin, calm down. I think there was a mistake.” he whispered.

“What mistake? I noticed something change while we were in the room, no one else seemed to notice it and then he looked at me and I knew he knew what it was. But I don’t want it.”

“Aelin, I felt it too.”

“You did?” she sniffled.

“Yes, I think he might have smelled our mating bond and it caught his attention. Aelin, have you not realized that this entire conversation I haven’t opened my mouth, I’m speaking to you through our mating bond.” she turned to look at him. “See?” he said. She started to cry again, throwing her arms around him. 

“You’re my mate.” she whispered.

“I’m offended you thought otherwise.” he replied, flicking her nose.

“I’m sorry. I just got frightened, he was looking right at me when the bond snapped into place.” she mumbled.

“It’s okay, I can see why you’d want a handsome Fae warrior as your mate.” Sam laughed. It was her turn to flick him.

“Not funny. Even if I was his mate, I wouldn’t want to be. Who would want a handsome Fae warrior when I have you?” she replied, kissing him. He laughed before deepening the kiss. 

“They’re going to look for us.” he mumbled, pulling away from her.

“I don’t care.” she whispered, pulling him closer.

“I love you.” he said against her lips.

“I love you too.”

“Will you marry me?” he asked, not breaking the kiss.

“Yes.” she whispered. Sam broke the kiss, looking into her eyes. She felt the bond between them, beating in time with their hearts, pulling them closer. “Yes.” she repeated. Sam’s smile was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. He pulled a box out of his pocket.

“I was going to propose tonight, but now seemed like a better time.” He got down on one knee and opened the box. “I had a really romantic plan too, but Aelin Ashyrver Galathynius, will you marry me?” he asked again. She threw her arms around his neck.

“Yes!” she exclaimed. Sam held her tightly.

“I swear I had something more romantic planned.”

“I don’t care about romance.” she muttered, pulling him in for a kiss. “Come on! We have to go tell everyone the good news!” Sam rolled his eyes, “everyone” narrowed down to the select few that had helped Aelin in her fight to get her throne back. Aedion, Lysandra, Evangeline, a witch named Manon who scared the shit out of him, Manon’s Thirteen, Elide Lochan, Dorian Havilliard, Chaol Westfall, Aelin’s dog Fleetfoot, Nesryn Faliq, the Cadre and Nehemia Ytger the princess of Eyllwe. He hadn’t realized how many people Aelin had found herself allied with, the most surprising wasn’t even Dorian Havilliard, the new King of Adarlan, or the damn witches, it was Lysandra. Sam remembered always having to pull Aelin off Lysandra, oh how the tables had turned. Aelin came running back in, took his hand and sprinted to tell everyone about their engagement. She burst through the doors of the meeting room.

“You look happy.” Aedion said.

“Sam and I are getting married!” she exclaimed. “And we’re mates!” she squealed.

“Congratulations!” Gavriel exclaimed. Aelin ran out of the room to find Lysandra and all her other friends. Sam couldn’t stop smiling, he was marrying his mate, the girl he’d grown up thinking she’d never do anything but hate him was to be his wife. She was his mate. She chose him, not Arobynn, not Archer, not Ilias, him. She could have anyone in the world and she chose him. 

Later that night, when everyone had retired to their rooms, Aelin dragged Sam to the balcony. Sam was already tired and all he wanted to do was sleep, well he wanted to do other stuff with Aelin, but they agreed to wait until they were married.  
“What is it, Aelin?” he asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Nothing, I just wanted to come out here.” she replied, sitting on the small bench. Sam looked out at the view of their kingdom, it was amazing.

“So why did you really drag me out here?” he asked.

“I thought it would be nice. Romantic.” she replied.

“You’re not going to ask me to propose to you again, are you?”

“No. I just want to sit out here and talk to you, kiss you, talk to you some more.” she said.

“That sounds like a very good plan.” Sam said, sliding his arms around her. He pulled her closer to him and captured her mouth. Aelin smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn’t wait for her future with Sam, ruling Terrasen together, getting married, having children and making sure they had better childhoods than they did.  
Everything was perfect, and would remain perfect, with Sam by her side she felt invincible. She pulled away reluctantly.

“I have a question.” she said.

“I’d rather get to questions later.” Sam replied, kissing her again.

“Shift, I want to see if you’re still a baby lizard.” she laughed.

“Go inside, I’d like to have some privacy if I’m to embarrass myself tonight.” he replied.

“No way, I’m going to be your wife, I get to see it happen.” she said. Sam rolled his eyes. There was a flash of blinding white light, and Sam was gone. But in his place wasn’t a small baby lizard. Sam’s animal form was a wyvern. He stretched his large, black wings, smashing a few flowerpots in the process, and flew. He soared through the sky before shifting and standing beside her. Aelin could only stare in wonder. 

“Happy?” he asked.

“You’re a wyvern!! That was amazing!” she exclaimed.

“So, you like the wyvern form?” he asked.

“Well you know what they say about wingspan.” she giggled, pulling him down for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, he vowed then never to let his queen go.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping this is okay as is. I was originally going to write about them taking back Terrasen and meeting up with the others etc, but I thought it might get boring and I wasn't sure where to take it, so sorry about the time jump!  
> Anyway, I've been having so many Sam feels lately and when I was re reading TAB I couldn't help but wonder "What if Sam was Fae?" so this is the result of that thought.


End file.
